Many vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, trailer campers, can, beneficially, use stabilizing units. When the vehicle is parked and a person is walking around in the vehicle and if there be no stabilizer unit, then the vehicle rocks and moves and it is difficult to walk in the vehicle. With the placing of stabilizer units at the corners or sides of the parked vehicle, the vehicle is more steady and it is easier to walk in the trailer or vehicle. Normally, four stabilizer units will support the vehicle so that it is more steady and make for easier walking in the vehicle. There are commercially available stabilizer units. I am acquainted with some of these stabilizer units and have found that it is time consuming and, also, frustrating to lower the support leg from an elevated or stored position so that the support leg engages the ground for supporting the trailer. Generally, a considerable amount of time is employed in moving the support leg from the elevated position to the ground-engaging position. After the support leg has assumed the ground-engaging position, then it is necessary to further move the support leg so as to firmly position the vehicle or trailer. From experience, I have found that more time is consumed in lowering the support leg from the stored or transport position to the ground engaging position than is consumed in bracing and propping the vehicle with the support leg once in the ground-engaging position. Conversely, very little time is consumed in moving the support leg from the propping and supporting position to a nonpropping or nonsupporting position with the support leg in touch with the ground as compared with the step of raising the support leg from the ground-engaging position to the travel or stored position. In essence, the amount of time used for moving the support leg from stored position to ground-engaging position or from ground-engaging position to stored position is greater than the time consumed in adjusting the support leg from the ground-engaging position to a supporting position or from a supporting position to a ground-engaging position. This time-consuming factor is annoying and frustrating to a person trying to set up his parked vehicle for use or is frustrating for the person trying to remove his vehicle from use and for putting in a position to travel.